Unsuspecting Friday Afternoon
by donnaughty
Summary: Don't hate someone too much, or you will get the consequence. SLASH Drarry.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

**Warning : OOC****, Slash, Modified Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**UNSUSPECTING FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

**-HARRY POV-**

"Hey Potter, kau tidak berencana untuk meledakkan kelas ini kan?"

Oh tidak. Tidak sekarang, Malfoy.

Aku hanya bisa memandang tajam ke arah pemuda Slytherin itu yang sekarang tersenyum dengan licik. Kenapa juga bisa-bisanya aku satu kelompok dengan Ferret ini? Tidakkah Profesor Snape tahu betapa "akrab"nya hubunganku dengan Malfoy? Begitu akrabnya sampai-sampai setiap kami bertemu, kami pasti saling menyapa dengan nada sarkastis dan terkadang berakhir dengan perang mantra. Aku yakin Profesor Snape memang sengaja membuatku satu kelompok dengan Malfoy, entah apa maksudnya.

"Oh ayolah, Potter. Bukan saatnya kau memikirkan si Weaslette sekarang. Perhatikan bahan-bahan ramuanmu. Aku tidak pernah gagal di pelajaran Ramuan, dan jangan membuatku gagal untuk pertama kalinya hanya karena aku satu kelompok denganmu," sindir Malfoy saat melihatku tidak melanjutkan tugasku untuk memotong-motong bahan ramuan untuk tugas hari ini.

"Potter! Jangan memotong seperti itu!"

"Potter! Aduk dengan benar! Bisakah kau berhenti melamun untuk sekali saja?"

Lagi-lagi Ferret pirang itu berteriak saat aku sibuk mengaduk ramuan kami tapi mataku malah sibuk memandangnya. Untungnya dia tidak sadar kalau aku sempat mengamatinya tadi.

"Potter!"

Aku mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nada mendesis sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan mataku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Sudah cukup memperhatikanku, huh, Potter? Apa itu sebabnya dari tadi kau melamun terus? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau grogi berada satu kelompok denganku? Sebegitukah menariknya diriku untukmu, Potter?"

Sial. Kenapa Malfoy terus saja berbicara seperti itu? Tidak bisakah dia diam sebentar? Aku memang sedang memandanginya, tapi dia tidak perlu terlalu percaya diri seperti itu kan?

"Diam kau, Malfoy." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya sambil memandangnya tajam dan hanya dijawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menyebalkan.

Untuk menghindari omelan panjang dari si Ferret pirang ini, akhirnya aku berusaha berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas ramuan, pelajaran yang paling tidak kusuka semenjak aku masuk ke Hogwarts. Dan ketika ramuan itu akhirnya selesai, aku merasa sedikit bangga karena ramuanku dan Malfoy berhasil mendapat pujian dari Profesor Snape.

"Ternyata kau tidak terlalu buruk di ramuan, Potter."

Aku mendengarnya berbisik di sebelahku saat Profesor Snape selesai memeriksa ramuan kami berdua dan memberi pujian. Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Seorang Draco Malfoy memujiku? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Kau sedang memujiku, Malfoy?" tanyaku padanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, aku memujimu, Potter. Geez. Apa kau selalu lambat dalam menanggapi sesuatu, huh?"

Aku tidak mengindahkan nada sarkastik yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa, aku malah senang mendengar jawabannya dan membuatku tersenyum.

"Dan berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh."

Aku tidak memperhatikannya beranjak keluar kelas karena aku masih sibuk dengan senyumku, yang lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

"Hey Harry, bagaimana pelajaran Ramuanmu? Maaf tadi kami tidak sempat menyisakan tempat duduk untukmu dan membuatmu harus satu kelompok dengan Malfoy."

Hermione, salah satu sahabatku, menyapaku saat aku baru saja duduk di meja asramaku di Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Di depannya duduk Ron, sahabatku yang lain, tersenyum sumringah dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mione. Ternyata tidak buruk juga satu kelompok dengan Malfoy."

"Uhuk."

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Ron yang langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pernyataanku tentang Malfoy.

"Apa kau tidak salah, Harry? Apakah Malfoy merapalkan suatu mantra padamu sampai-sampai kau bisa berkata itu tentangnya?"

Ron memburuku dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat berhasil meredakan batuknya, yang hanya kubalas dengan memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Berhenti memojokkan Harry, Ron!"

Aku tersenyum melihat Ron yang langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Hermione, dan memilih untuk berhenti mengejarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Namun senyumku langsung hilang saat Hermione berbalik dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Harry?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, 'Mione. Aku hanya bosan mendengar ocehan dan sindiran Malfoy saat Ramuan tadi dan membuatku lebih berhati-hati mengerjakannya daripada aku mendengar suaranya lagi, dan hasilnya Snape memuji hasil ramuan kami berdua."

Dan sungguh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa senyum selalu muncul di wajahku saat aku mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar aku melirik ke arah meja Slytherin dan mendapati sang Ferret sedang memperhatikanku.

"Kau tahu, Harry? Perbedaan benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis."

Perkataan Hermione otomatis membuatku menaikkan alisku, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, 'Mione?"

"Aku ingat betul baru saja kemarin kau bilang kalau kau sangat membenci Malfoy dan kemungkinan untukmu berada di dekat Malfoy dalam waktu yang cukup lama tanpa muncul perang mantra sangat kecil. Tapi tadi, kau bisa bertahan dengannya selama dua jam, dan kau bahkan tersenyum saat membicarakannya."

Tanpa kusadari, aku langsung memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar penjelasan sahabatku yang satu itu.

"Aku tersenyum bukan karena Malfoy, 'Mione, tapi karena aku berhasil menyelesaikan ramuanku dengan baik. Well, dengan bantuan dari Malfoy."

Aku pun berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Hermione, tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah dirinya yang mengedikkan bahunya seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau, Harry. Yang pasti, aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Jangan terlalu membenci Malfoy, atau kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Kata-katanya yang terakhir langsung membuatku tersedak dengan makanan yang baru saja aku lahap. Dan tanpa sengaja mataku bertabrakan dengan sinar kelabu dari si junior Malfoy dengan cengirannya yang menyebalkan. Aku merasakan darahku naik ke wajahku.

"Oh sial. Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?" batinku sambil buru-buru memalingkan mataku dari pemuda menyebalkan dari asrama ular itu.

.

.

Siang ini berbeda dengan siang-siang lainnya dimana mentari biasanya bersinar dengan terik, namun kali ini walaupun mentari bersinar dengan terang, tapi semilir angin yang berhembus membuat beberapa orang ingin menghabiskan waktunya di luar, begitu juga dengan diriku. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, aku berencana untuk terbang dan bermain bersama Snitch kesayanganku pemberian mendiang Profesor Dumbledore di lapangan Quidditch. Kebetulan hari Jumat ini pelajaranku sudah selesai setelah makan siang.

Senyum lebar tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku ketika sapu terbangku membawaku naik menuju ke langit biru yang dipenuhi dengan awan-awan putih yang mampu mengurangi teriknya sinar mentari. Kututup mataku, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku, dan menerbangkan rambutku yang sudah sedikit memanjang. Ketika puas menikmati semilir angin dan ketinggian terbang yang ku rasa sudah cukup, aku pun mengeluarkan bola kecil keemasan itu dari kantong jubahku, dan seketika muncullah sayap-sayap dari bola itu, tidak sabar untuk segera melesak terbang. Dengan tidak melepas senyum sumringah, aku segera melepas Snitch itu terbang ke angkasa, membiarkannya terbang kemanapun bola itu mau sebelum aku mengejar dan menangkapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa lepas dari mainan kesayangannya. Aku terus memacu kecepatan Firebolt kesayanganku untuk mengejar bola emas yang sekarang terbang tepat di depanku. Angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang dan berlawanan arah denganku tidak menghentikanku untuk menambah kecepatan. Gerakan cepat dan meliuk dari Snitch di depanku semakin memacu adrenalinku. Terbang menggapai awan, juga melayang hampir menyentuh rumput hijau lapangan ini kulakukan dengan senyum lebar di wajahku. Kulihat Snitch di depanku terbang menuju gawang Quidditch, saat berhasil kukejar dan tanganku siap untuk menggapai bola emas kecil itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggapainya terlebih dahulu, menggenggamnya dan kemudian membawanya pergi. Segera kuhentikan sapu terbangku dan menatap siapa orang yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku.

"Rambut pirang itu!" desisku, kesal.

Ketika orang yang berhasil mencuri Snitch-ku itu berpaling menghadapku, dia menghadiahkanku sebuah seringaian yang amat menyebalkan. Tangannya dilambai-lambaikan, memamerkan Snitch-ku yang berhasil diambilnya dariku.

"Kembalikan Snitch-ku, Malfoy brengsek!"

Teriakanku padanya malah menambah lebar seringaiannya. Wajahku sudah amat merah karena rasa amarah yang amat sangat pada pemuda di hadapanku yang masih mengenakan seragam serta jubah Slytherin kebanggaannya. Kemudian pria itu kembali berbalik dan terbang keluar dari lapangan Quidditch, masih membawa Snitch milikku. Segera kukejar musuhku itu untuk mendapatkan lagi barang milikku.

Aku terus mengejar Pangeran Slytherin menyebalkan itu dan meninggalkan sapu terbangku entah dimana karena aku mulai memasuki Hutan Terlarang dan tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk masuk ke hutan itu dengan cara terbang. Lagipula Malfoy junior itu juga sudah turun dari sapunya dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan mendahuluiku.

"_C'mon, Potter, catch me if you can._"

Aku mendengar suara menyebalkan penuh dengan nada mencemooh itu bergema di sekitarku. Dengan tanpa mengurangi kecepatanku berlari, aku berusaha mengikuti asal suara itu.

"Oh ayolah, Potter, hanya sebesar inikah kekuatanmu untuk mengejarku?"

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Malfoy! Beraninya kau mencuri Snitch-ku!"

Kali ini aku membalas teriakan Malfoy sambil terus berusaha mengikuti suara itu.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di sebuah tepi sungai jauh di dalam Hutan Terlarang, aku melihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan senyum licik menyebalkannya itu sedang menyenderkan badannya di sebuah pohon besar sambil memegang Snitch milikku.

"Oh no. Kau berhasil menemukanku, Potter."

"Kembalikan Snitch milikku, Malfoy."

"Kau mau Snitch-mu kembali? Kemarilah, ambil Snitch-mu ini."

Kata-kata Malfoy dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan cemoohan juga senyum licik yang terpasang di wajah pucatnya itu membuatku geram.

**-DRACO POV-**

Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan tergesa menghampiriku. Senyum licikku pun otomatis bertambah lebar melihat wajahnya yang memerah akibat menahan marah.

"Kembalikan. Snitch. Milikku. Malfoy."

Aku mendengar penekanan di setiap kata yang dikatakannya, membuat wajahnya bertambah merah dan terlihat amat sangat menarik. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tanganku yang memegang bola kecil itu, namun tetap tak berhasil dia dapatkan

"Nah. Tidak secepat itu, Potter," bisikku di telinganya sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga posisinya yang sekarang terhimpit antara pohon dan tubuhku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaannya dan mulai membelai wajah halusnya yang masih memerah.

"_I hate you, Harry Potter. I really really do hate you_," bisikku lirih, terus membelai wajahnya sementara tubuhnya terus memberontak, ingin lepas dari himpitanku.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu, Potter?"

Kulihat dia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk memberontak dan hanya berupa gerakan-gerakan kecil pertanda penolakan dirinya.

"Aku membencimu karena kau menolakku saat pertama kali aku menawarkan persahabatan padamu. Dan sejak saat itu, kebencianku bertambah. Aku membencimu karena kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Aku membencimu karena kau selalu ada di mana pun mataku memandang. Aku membencimu karena aku selalu merindukan suaramu. Aku membencimu karena kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Penjelasan panjang lebarku itu pun kututup dengan mendekati wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Kukecup lembut bibirnya, menikmati rasa manis yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang menegang akibat terkejut atas pernyataanku dan ciumanku yang begitu mendadak padanya. Kulepaskan bibirnya perlahan, sekedar untuk melihat reaksi terkejutnya yang pasti amat sangat menarik itu.

Dan benar saja. Saat wajahku sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya, kulihat matanya terbuka lebar, membuat kedua emerald indahnya seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Wajahnya antara memucat namun pipinya bertambah merah akibat pernyataanku itu. Sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku untuk melebar.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai wajahmu saat kau marah seperti ini, Potter? Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya. _It really turns me on_," bisikku lagi dan kembali meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku kembali merasakan tarikan di wajahnya akibat terkejut. Matanya kembali melebar dan secara tidak sengaja dia membuka mulutnya, akibat lain dari rasa terkejutnya itu. Momen ini tak kusia-siakan. Segera aku lesakkan lidahku, menginvasi rongga mulut pemuda di hadapanku ini. Kuabsen satu persatu gigi putihnya yang selalu memperindah senyumnya. Kubelai rongga mulutnya dengan lidahku yang lapar. Tubuh di hadapanku ini kembali meronta tak nyaman. Kuraih pinggangnya dengan tanganku, memeluknya dengan perlahan.

"Jangan banyak protes, Potter. Nikmati saja semua ini," bisikku di sela-sela aktifitasku menginvasi bibir dan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Gerakan tubuhnya pun sedikit demi sedikit melemah. Senyum kembali mengembang di bibirku. Kuhisap bibir bawahnya, membuatnya sedikit membengkak.

"Ngh.."

Kudengar lenguhannya akibat sensasi yang kutimbulkan di dirinya akibat ciumanku. Ku majukan tubuhku, membuatku lebih rapat dengan dirinya. Tanpa sengaja lututku menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras di antara kedua kakinya.

Dapat kurasakan lidahnya yang hanya diam di dalam sana, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kudekati lidah kelu itu dengan lidahku, mengajaknya bermain dan berduel bersama. Kurasakan lidah itu pun sedikit bergerak walau agak ragu, namun kemudian sepertinya dirinya dapat menikmati ciuman ini ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidahku dalam suatu perduelan yang mulai kusukai.

"Kau menikmatinya, Potter?" tanyaku ketika sepasang tangan mulai melingkar di leherku, memaksaku untuk bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Hnh.."

Lagi-lagi desahan itu keluar dari tenggorokannya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku, dan mungkin juga atas reaksinya akibat pahaku yang menekan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bawah sana.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung tanpa menghiraukan oksigen yang mulai menipis di paru-paru kami. Tangannya yang mulai menarik-narik rambut pirangku membuatku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku.

Kulepas perlahan bibir manisnya, beralih menuju tempat lain. Kali ini tujuanku adalah leher jenjang miliknya. Kubelai lembut leher itu dengan lidahku, kucium dan kemudian kugigit pelan hingga meninggalkan satu tanda kemerahan disana, tanda bahwa aku telah menjadikannya milikku. Aku terus meninggalkan tanda itu di beberapa bagian lehernya, dan entah mengapa, dia malah menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, memberiku akses lebih mudah untuk menjelajahi lehernya.

Kuturunkan satu tanganku yang masih memeluknya, menelusup ke dalam kemeja putihnya, membelai lembut perutnya yang rata. Kurasakan jariku menyentuh satu titik menonjol di dadanya. Kumainkan titik itu hingga mengeras.

"M-Malfoyy.."

Kudengar desahannya memanggil namaku. Bibirku terus menginvasi lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di situ, kemudian beranjak kembali ke bibirnya saat tanganku bergerak ke titik menonjol yang satunya lagi, kembali memainkannya dan membuatnya mengeras.

Lidahku pun kembali menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, menyapu langit-langitnya dan bergumul kembali dengan lidahnya. Tanganku terus turun, berusaha membuka kancing dan resleting celananya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikanku.

Kulepaskan ciumanku, kutatap kedua emerald di depanku yang warnanya sudah menggelap, ditutupi oleh kabut hawa nafsu yang tidak bisa dicegahnya.

"Kita harus berhenti, Malfoy, kumohon," bisiknya parau, berusaha menekan hawa nafsu yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Kuberikan senyumku untuknya, senyuman tulus yang tak pernah sekalipun kuberikan pada siapapun.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Potter," jawabku, menatap matanya dalam, sementara tanganku yang satu lagi membelai lembut pipinya yang masih merona merah.

Anggukan di kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian menjadi pertanda untukku agar aku meneruskan kegiatan kami. Bibirku kembali mendekati bibirnya, menciumnya dengan lembut, tanganku yang tadi berada di pipinya, meraih tangannya dan meletakkannya di pundakku, memintanya untuk memelukku kembali, sementara tanganku yang masih berada di celananya, kembali berusaha membuka dan menyingkirkan celana yang mengganggu aktifitas kami. Ketika aku berhasil membuka celananya, langsung kusingkirkan celana itu. Kulirik sekilas ke bawah, melihatnya mengenakan celana dalam hitam yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda, apalagi kejantanannya yang menegang tercetak jelas disitu. Perlahan, kulepas celana dalamnya. Ketika celana dalam itu sudah terlepas, aku melihat kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak, akhirnya terbebas dari kungkungan celananya, membuat celanaku terasa sempit di daerah selangkangan.

"_You are so beautiful, Potter_," bisikku, meraih kejantanannya dengan tanganku, dan mulai membelai ujungnya yang mulai basah dengan ibu jariku.

"Nghh.. Malhh..foyy.."

Kembali kudengar desahannya memanggil namaku, membuatku semakin kehilangan akal dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya secara perlahan dan semakin cepat ketika kejantanannya menegang sempurna dan mulai berdenyut. Kutatap wajah di hadapanku ini yang hanya mampu menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar suara desahan atau lenguhan tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu, Potter, atau kau mau melukai dirimu sendiri, huh?"

Aku tersenyum sekilas ketika akhirnya dia melepaskan bibir bawahnya yang sudah sedikit berdarah akibat gigitannya dan langsung digantikan oleh bibirku yang mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya, menjilat darah yang ada disitu.

"M-Malfoyy a-a-akuu.."

Kata-katanya yang terputus-putus dan terdengar lirih serta kejantanannya yang semakin berdenyut menjadi pertanda untukku agar aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku di kejantanannya itu.

"Keluarkan saja, tidak perlu ditahan, Potter," bisikku, meyakinkan dirinya.

Beberapa kali gerakan, kejantanannya berdenyut semakin jelas, dan kemudian..

"MALFOY! Hhnnhh.."

Teriakan darinya terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan sperma dari kejantanannya.

**-HARRY POV-**

Entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga aku bisa berakhir disini, tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh bagian bawahku, bersama seorang Malfoy di tengah Hutan Terlarang. Kata-katanya tentang alasan mengapa dia membenciku benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Ternyata aku selalu ada di pikirannya. Ternyata dia membenciku karena aku telah membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Aku begitu terkejut dengan pernyataannya sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya selanjutnya pada tubuhku. Awalnya aku berusaha menolak, tapi entah mengapa, aku mulai menikmatinya. Aku mulai menyadari kalau dia pun selalu ada di pikiranku. Senyum menjengkelkannya selalu ada di setiap sudut otakku. Aku pun menyadari kalau aku sering mencarinya jika dia tidak ada di sekitarku.

Mungkin itu sebabnya ketika dia mulai menciumku untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tidak berusaha keras untuk menolaknya. Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan Ferret di depanku ini untuk menjadikanku miliknya.

Awalnya aku takut kalau dia hanya bermain-main saja, namun ketika aku mencegahnya saat dia berusaha membuka celanaku, ketika matanya menatapku, ketika senyuman yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya muncul di wajahnya, dan ketika kata-katanya untuk mempercayainya keluar dari bibirnya, aku yakin kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh. Dia bersungguh-sungguh menyukaiku.

Napasku terengah-engah ketika aku mengeluarkan cairan spermaku akibat perbuatan tangannya pada kejantananku. Kemudian aku melihatnya melumuri tiga jarinya dengan cairan itu.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Malfoy?" tanyaku lirih.

Ferret di hadapanku ini tidak menjawab, malah menggerakkan ketiga jari itu ke belakangku, meraba bokongku dan mencari celah diantaranya.

"Nghh.."

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah desahan keluar dari tenggorokanku saat kurasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang rektumku. Mataku melebar saat kusadari kalau jari Ferret inilah yang berada di dalamku.

Kurasakan jari itu keluar-masuk dari rektumku, berusaha memperlebar ukurannya. Ketika jari kedua masuk, aku hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkannya. Dan ketika jari ketiga mulai dimasukkan..

"ARGH! BLOODY HELL! MALFOY! IT HURTS!"

Sumpah serapah tak mampu kucegah keluar dari mulutku akibat rasa sakit dan menyengat yang timbul akibat tiga jari di dalamku itu, seakan daging di dalamnya akan robek karena kehadiran benda asing di dalamnya.

"Sabar sedikit, Potter. Kenapa kau selalu tidak sabaran seperti ini, huh?"

Masih kudengar nada cemooh di suaranya, yang tak begitu kuhiraukan karena sensasi baru yang muncul di tubuh bagian bawahku menggantikan rasa sakit. Ketiga jari di dalamku bergerak membentuk gerakan zig-zag yang kurasakan untuk memperlebar ukuran lubang rektumku. Jari-jari itu juga bergerak keluar-masuk, bergerak begitu lincah di dalamku.

"Hhnn.."

Desahanku kembali keluar saat jari-jari itu berhasil menyentuh satu titik di tubuhku yang membuat diriku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat dan gelap akan hawa nafsu. Aku ingin agar 'mantan musuhku' ini segera menyelesaikan apa yang baru dimulainya.

Senyum muncul di wajahnya saat mendengar desahanku, dan segera mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam tubuhku. Kemudian kulihat tangannya yang dengan cepat melepaskan celana beserta celana dalam hitamnya yang sedari tadi menahan sesuatu yang kutahu sudah menegang dari pertama dirinya menciumku. Aku merasakan darah mengalir deras menuju wajahku yang kuyakin sudah amat sangat merah begitu melihat kejantanannya yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku, berdiri dengan kokohnya.

"Angkat satu kakimu, Potter, lingkarkan di pinggangku," perintahnya dengan suara lirih.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Kuangkat kaki kiriku kemudian kulingkarkan ke pinggangnya, sementara dia bergerak mendekat agar aku bisa sedikit bersender ke pohon di belakangku dan tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau siap?"

Kedua kilau kelabu yang sedikit berkabut dipenuhi gairah itu menatapku hangat, meminta persetujuanku untuk memasuki tubuhku. Kuanggukkan lagi kepalaku, memberinya izin untuk menjadikanku miliknya.

Dengan perlahan kurasakan ujung kejantanannya mulai memasuki lubang rektumku. Rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa kurasakan saat kejantanannya baru setengah memasukiku. Rasanya teramat sakit, seperti diriku yang terbelah dua. Aku hanya mampu menggigit bibirku untuk menahan teriakanku akibat rasa sakit itu. Dan ketika tiba-tiba saja si Ferret di depanku ini memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke tubuhku dengan paksa, aku tidak lagi dapat menahan teriakanku.

"FUCK! MALFOY! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"_I know_, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan melupakan rasa sakit itu."

Aku terus menutup mataku karena rasa sakit itu, bahkan perkataan Malfoy pun tidak membuatku yakin kalau sakit ini akan hilang. Tapi secara ajaib, rasa sakit itu memang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Mungkin karena aku belum terbiasa dengan adanya benda besar yang masuk ke dalam lubang rektumku yang sempit ini. Ketika rasa sakit itu tidak begitu terasa lagi, aku menyuruh Malfoy, yang terus menatapku, untuk mulai bergerak.

Bibirku kembali ditawannya saat tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai bergerak. Akal sehatku benar-benar hilang saat kejantanannya terus ditabrakkan ke tubuh bagian dalamku. Tangannya kembali memanja kejantananku yang sudah menegang kembali. Gerakannya yang semakin cepat membuat rintihan dan lenguhan yang keluar dariku terdengar semakin jelas walaupun bibirku tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipis Malfoy. Akal sehatku kembali hilang, digantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"_H-harder, Malfoy_.."

Aku tak tahu darimana asal kata-kataku itu. Tubuhku benar-benar sudah mengkhianatiku, menyerah akan pesona seorang Malfoy. Gerakannya yang semakin cepat membuatku kembali mengeluarkan suara yang tak pernah kukira akan kukeluarkan sebelumnya.

"_G-good.. It feels so good_.."

Aku kembali terkejut dengan kata-kataku. Damn this Malfoy.

"_I think I'm going to come_..."

Sebuah bisikan parau terdengar di telingaku. Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya karena aku sudah tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata akibat sensasi di tubuhku yang ditimbulkan pria di hadapanku ini.

Sekilas kulihat sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya sebelum bibirnya kembali menawan bibirku. Akal sehatku benar-benar hilang ketika tubuh bagian bawah dan atasku dihujani kenikmatan oleh pemuda yang kemarin masih berstatus sebagai musuhku.

Kurasakan gerakan di bagian bawah tubuhku semakin cepat, debar jantungku pun mulai tak beraturan, semakin keras dan membuatku merasa semakin sesak. Kuhujamkan ujung jariku pada bahunya saat kurasakan dia mulai mendekati titik terdalam tubuhku, dan aku mulai panik oleh rasa luar biasa yang seperti hampir meleburkanku. Hingga pada saat Draco benar – benar menyentuh titik itu, akupun melepaskan bibirnya dan berteriak tertahan sambil mendongakkan kepalaku. Pandanganku memutih, semua terlihat kabur dan berputar. Aku seperti meledak, dan saat kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhiku aku semakin merasa tak memiliki raga lagi, karena dia telah membuat dua raga kami menjadi satu.

Tubuhku masih bergetar saat gulungan hasrat kami mulai mereda, aku lemas tak berdaya, membiarkan kepalaku terkulai di bahunya. Mataku masih terpejam, menikmati rasa tubuhnya yang masih berada di dalamku. Dan aku mulai bepikir kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan aroma tubuhnya yang tercium hidungku saat ini, begitu harum dan memabukkan.

-DRACO POV-

Kuhirup pelan aroma dari tubuhnya saat dia menyenderkan kepalanya di tubuhku. Kukecup dengan lembut lehernya yang berpeluh akibat kegiatan kami sebelumnya, sebelum aku mulai meraih lengannya dan menjauhkan tubuhku dengannya. Kuraih dagunya agar aku bisa memandang wajahnya. Kutatap wajah pemuda dihadapanku ini. Penuh dengan peluh dan semburat merah yang membuatnya begitu menarik. Kubelai lembut pipinya, membuat dirinya yang sedang menunduk langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Malfoy?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya otomatis membuat seringaiku muncul.

"Balasan atas penolakanmu saat perkenalan pertama kita," jawabku.

"_WHAT_?" Jeritan tertahan darinya membuatku buru-buru melanjutkan jawabanku untuknya.

"Dan untuk menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya, Potter."

"Huh?"

"_Geez. Seriously, Potter_. _Are you always this slow_? Apakah pernyataanku tadi belum cukup untukmu, Potter? Aku harus mengulanginya lagi?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu tadi, Malfoy," tantang Harry.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan dan kau masih tidak yakin dengan ucapanku, Potter? Baiklah. Aku akan mengulanginya lagi untukmu," putusku dengan sedikit nada sarkastis di dalamnya.

"_I love you, Potter. I've been in love with you since the day you refused my handshake. Eventhough I tried, and I tried, and I tried harder to hate you, I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. And right now, I want you to become, not only my friend, but also my most important person in my life. There. I've said it. And I refuse a "no" answer._"

"_Are you serious, Malfoy?_"

"Apa kau melihat ada nada bercanda dalam kata-kataku tadi?"

Kemilau emerald itu terus memandangku, mencari kepastian dan keseriusan dalam mataku.

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"_Yes_. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan menerima jawaban tidak," jawabku, tak lupa kusertakan seringai khasku sebagai tanda kepercayaan diri.

Kulihat sebuah anggukan kecil muncul darinya sebagai jawaban atas pernyataanku. Kuraih dagunya agar dia kembali menatapku.

"Apa kau ragu dengan keputusanmu?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya.

Sebuah gelengan kepala darinya cukup untuk meyakinkanku bahwa mulai detik ini, Harry Potter resmi menjadi milik seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Erm apakah kau akan mulai memanggil nama depanku, Malfoy?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pemuda di depanku ini sedikit mengejutkanku. Kunaikkan salah satu alisku sambil menjawab,

"Kau ingin aku mulai memanggilmu dengan Harry?"

"_Nah_. Terus panggil aku dengan Potter. Namaku terdengat berbeda ketika kau menyebutnya," jawab pria di depanku dengan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah yang mememuhi wajah hingga telinganya.

"_As you wish, Potter_," jawabku dengan sedikit nada menggoda, meraih wajahnya hingga matanya menatap mataku dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami.

- HATE IS LOVE. LOVE IS HATE. –

D/N

Huge huge huge, like seriously HUGE thank you to ka Sun-T a.k.a kasan yang dengan cantik dan baik hati mau nyelesein adegan semut di fic ini *kecup basah dompet kasan* This fic is especially for you, mah lovely teacher :*

This fic was first written in more than a year ago, and geez, took a really long time to finish it xDD but it's FINISH now! BANZAAAAIIIIIII!

I dedicate this fic for myself who had her birthday a week ago. Buat Backstreet Boys' Anniversary juga, makanya judul fic ini pun aku ambil dari judul lagu mereka (cuma diganti nama hari doang) xDD Buat kado ultah Tohoshinki yang hari ini ultah xDD (Otanjoubi omedetto, uri oppars :*), scara kan Changmin juga Potterhead xDD Juga buat kadonya rukiah alias Riku Narita Kinney. Buat babeh Ari sama emak Randy yang pas fic ini mulai dibuat, mereka masi mesra, tapi sekarang udah cere :( and last, buat my reader, baik yang udah nulis ripiu ato cuman paporitin doang, makasih yah udah baca karya2 amateur dariku..

Gomen kalo adegan M-nya agak cheesy, kbanyakan bahasa inggris, dan terkesan terlalu cepet. Juga kalo ada typo xDD

NB: ini banyak banget yak speech-nya –"

Enjoy yourself while reading this fic, and please kindly write what you think after you read this and before you click that Favorite button~ Ja neeeeeee~~

-DTK-


End file.
